The daughter
by Misstyfoot
Summary: What if Elijah had a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Name:** Eliana (el-ee-AH-nah) Astrid Mikaelson

*Note: Eliana is the feminine version of Elijah

**Currently Lives:** Richmond, North Hampshire, England

**Born:** Scandinavia in the middle ages (Present day Norway)

**Physical Appearance:** She has long curly brown hair and dark hazel brown eyes. She is tall, lean and thin. She has her father's high cheekbones and straight nose. She was turned into a vampire around the age of 18 or 19. She generally dresses in style, but she won't wear anything that makes her uncomfortable, but she dresses rather modestly. She normally keeps her same hairstyle of her natural long curls, though she does have it braided a lot.

**Personality and traits:** Eliana is very responsible and mature, and she takes much after her father, whom doesn't know of her existence. She is very considerate and intelligent. She's also kind and caring. She's very polite and respectful, but unlike her father, she isn't naïve and doesn't trust easy, and if anyone breaks her trust, they may never get it back, "forgive and forget" is not in her vocabulary. She also has a good judgment of character. Although, like her father, Eliana is stubborn and hates being lied to, and she is very honest and speaks her mind, although she takes in people's feelings, unless they are cold hearted and have none. She loves her family and was devastated when her mother and grandparents died centuries ago. She considers her best friend, Abigail "Abby" as her family, as well as Vesta, a witch that lives with her. It takes a lot to make Eliana mad, so she's not short-tempered, but when she does get mad, she has an evil temper and the people she's mad at should really stay out of her way. She's as clean as they come, she hasn't really killed anyone (humans for blood, stuff like that, but it's a different story with other supernatural creatures and only when they deserve it). She only drank animal blood for some time until they came out with blood bags and things like that, and switched to it. Eliana does have her flaws however, she has her pride, but she's not selfish. She is musical, which she inherited from her father somehow, as she can (and owns) play piano, and the guitar as well as other classical instruments and she can sing pretty well and has written many of her own songs.

* * *

I hated airport Security and I was regretting it the whole time as Abigail and I walked into the airport with our luggage. We had already had our tickets, thanks to Vesta, so Abby and I headed to luggage drop off. I had dark pink luggage set with bubbles, with my initials, "EAM," engraved. I placed my three wheeled suitcases and 2 duffle bags on the weight scale thing and paid the $350.00 dollars. And that left me with my carry-on, laptop bag, backpack and handbag. Then Abby and I went through the hell in the form of airport security, I went through the alarm thing without a problem. But when Abby went through, the detector went off. I sighed and they final realized it was the metal buckle on her belt. I took in what she was wearing and sighed. She could at least dress more modestly, but she liked to keep in fashion, and now-a-days, it was bad, but she was dressed a little better in a gray pleated skirt and a soft pink short sleeved shirt, when I looked around, a lot of girls were wearing tight mini-dresses and skirts with tight fitting shirts. Me on the other hand, I was wearing a knee length chiffon ruffle pink dress, a light jean jacket and brown sandals with a flower in the middle. I try to keep my style a little more modest. We finally made it through security and boarded the plane an hour later. I texted Vesta to let her know and then turned my phone off. We take in our seats and waited for takeoff for our long flight back to England.

My full name is Eliana Astrid Mikaelson and I am the unknown daughter of the original vampire Elijah Mikaelson. When my mom got pregnant with me, before she could tell my father, my grandfather, Mikael, found out and banished my mom from the village and told no one but my his wife the reason why. My mom's parents went with her and back to Scandinavia, where I was born and near what is known today as Norway. She told me that my father didn't know that she was pregnant, and that Mikael never told her. She named me Eliana, because my name is the feminine version of Elijah and decided to give me my father's last name. Elijah was well known and famous among the witches, and so I knew all about him and his brother Kol, whom I recently learned that had died. I'm surprised that he hasn't found out about me yet, as I share a last name with him, and the Mikaelsons are well known in the supernatural world.

I was changed when I was 18 years old, a few months from being 19. The vampire who ended up turning me, is from my father's vampire bloodline, and when he found out that Elijah was my father, he turned me out of revenge, but he never did tell him about me or that he changed me, he had thought it'd be fun for him to find out about me by someone else, or all on his own, and then have my father to hunt him down himself, that patience would be worth it. I wanted to kill that guy, but then Vesta found me and convinced me not to, that my father would take care of it once he knew of my existence and who had turned me. I did want to meet my father, I really did, but I decided to wait until it was the right time, I would be nervous to meet him, I had heard rumors about that family, and knowing them, it was probably true, but they have said that Elijah was the nicer one of the Mikaelson family, and Vesta had confirmed that, she has met him once or twice before. I got most of my information of my father from her. I sighed and looked out the window for most of the flight.

* * *

There, that's what I've come up with for most of the chapter. A few things:

1. What do you think about Eliana?

2. What kind of father do you think that Elijah would make?

3. How do you think he would react to a daughter? Meeting her?

4. What do you think that Elijah would do to the vampire that changed Eliana out of revenge to him.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think of her and this story. I need to know if people will be interested in this story for me to continue and I like to know how people would think how Elijah would react to finding out he has a daughter that he never knew of, and how/what he would do to the vampire that changed her to get back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

I now have a little bit to come up with a chapter and I added 3 more characters, I thought that Eliana might need more family, and I wanted to add more members to the Mikaelson family.

* * *

FINALLY, what seemed like forever, the plane landed in England and Vesta was at the airport to pick us up. "How was the flight?" She asked, as I got into the passenger's seat and Abby in the back seat. "Boring." I replied. "Long." Abby inputted.

After a couple hours, we reached the house. We had to go through a long driveway, as the house sat far out into the woods in the middle of a clearing. The house was a large historic manor, with 12 bedrooms and we had a few flower gardens here and there and a courtyard in the middle of the manor. We unloaded the car with the help of my cousin, Bryce; he was my first cousin, due to his father, Kol, being my father's brother. Abby had a lot more bags than I did. "What did her bags make up?" Bryce asked. "Half of the plane?"

Abby stuck her tongue at him and walked into the house with her bags. I shrugged. "Knowing her, probably. When did you get in?" I asked. "Last night." He said. "Have you heard from Leo or Millie?" He asked. I nodded. Both Leo and Millie were our cousins, Leo is the son of Finn and Millie is the daughter of Klaus (A long story, which will be explained).They said that they would be in tonight." I stated, it had been a few years since we've seen either one of them. I brought my bags up to my bedroom and unpacked stuff and put them away, and soon, my bedroom was cleaned. My room was a pretty big sized, as most of the rooms in the manor were. One whole wall was basically a bookshelf, and in the very middle of that wall was a reading nook/window seat.

My bed (headboard) is up against one back wall with French doors on one side of it, leading to a balcony, and a nightstand on the other side and the wall is adjacent to the bookshelf wall. The other wall adjacent to my bed, is the door leading into the bedroom, and beside the door, is a long dresser, a few places down from the nightstand is a vanity/desk. The opposite wall holds two doors. One leads to the bathroom, and the other is a closet, and a chest of drawers rests in between the two doors.

The basement area of the manor is Vesta's space for her witch stuff, and it also holds her bedroom. It kind of freaks Abby out, but it doesn't me, or Bryce, Leo and Millie, our mothers were witches, but Abigail isn't really too fond of witches, expect for Vesta.

My cousins and I met Abigail in the year of 1683, it was also the year that we had a minor run-in with the Mikaelson family, but we weren't in their presences long enough to actually know them or for them to suspect anything of us. Abigail had been taken advantage of by a guy, who had turned out to be a vampire. He had given her his blood and then snapped her neck just for the heck of it, needless to say, she was extremely lost and confused when we found her, and we decided to take her back to Vesta, and she freaked when she learned the last names of my family and I, apparently, the vampire she that had changed her was a certain hybrid and my dearest uncle and the father of Millie, even to this day, she doesn't really like Millie, no matter how many times Millie has saved her from werewolf bites with her blood, for some reason, Abby has a major talent of ticking off werewolves.

**-1683-**

It was the year of 1683 in the country of England. My family and I were walking down the road of the house of a rich planter in the area, on the way back to our house; we lived in the wealthier side of England, which the wealth showed in our clothing. I was dressed in a pink dress that has lavish gold/bronze decoration, especially the bodice. Millie, on the other hand, was dressed in a light blue dress, similar to mine, but she had an umbrella with her, that hid her face somewhat, as we heard that the Mikaelsons were in the area. The mantua of both our dresses is a draped over-skirt while the over-bodice and over-skirt of the right dress appear to be one garment and the sleeves have the complex puffed virago sleeves style. Both of the boys were dressed in breeches, and dress shirts and the style of jackets that showed off wealth, but Bryce had on green while Leo was in red. As we were nearing a house, can't remember whose, but I think it was the home of a politician, 3 men, one tall and had brown hair and dark brown eyes, he looked young and was tall and lean, another was also tall, with dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes and Finn almost always had a severe, stern expression on his face. The last one, was tall, yet like his brothers (I assume as they looked alike) with light-brown hair and light blue eyes.

All three of them looked so familiar, and soon, we found out why. They stopped and bowed as a greeting, so Bryce and Leo bowed while Millie and I were to curtsy. I knew the three men were vampires, I could scent that, but never would I have guessed that I was in the presence of the originals, until they told us their names. "How are you?" The first man asked. "My name is Kol Mikaelson." He said. Well, hell, what have we walked into?

"And I'm Niklaus Mikaelson and this is our brother Finn." He said. I mentally groaned. Here we were, talking to three of the originals, who happened to be my uncles and the fathers of my three cousins. Since none of my cousins made a move, I did. "First off, we're all good, thank you, and second, I'm Eliana Ellison." I said, making up a surname on the spot, using part of my father's first name. "And these are my cousins, Bryce, Leo and Millicent." I said. Klaus then looked up the road. "Elijah, Rebekah, big brother and little sister." He said. My eyes almost grew wide, but I kept a composed face, as I turned around to see the name who was my father and my aunt. Rebekah was dressed in a deep red silk damask gown with gold and black brocade underskirt, with white lace sleeves. Now I knew the stories that my mom had told me made sense, I did look just like him. "I'm sorry, but we must go." Leo said, before they could really get a good look at us and start to piece everything together and we left without giving them a chance to say anything.

We soon got about 7 miles down the road when a girl with red hair and dressed in a Yellow silk dress brocaded with polychrome silks in floral motifs. I knew then instantly that she was the planter's missing daughter, and I could tell she was a baby vampire. "I don't know what's going on." She whimpered, the poor girl was scared to death. "What's your name?" Millie asked gently. "Abigail Calloway." She said. "The planter's daughter." Leo said. "So what do we do?" Bryce asked. "Well, we can't let her go home, she's a vampire." I said to him, before turning back to the girl. "Abigail." I started, but she cut me off. "Abby." She said. I gave her a soft smile. "Abby, look, if you come with us, I'll explain everything." I said. "My name is Eliana Mikaelson." I said and she freaked. Leo was not expecting this and jumped a little. "Mikaelson." She said. "Shh, keep your voice down, we're not going to hurt you, let me guess, a Mikaelson did this to you?" I asked, and Abby nodded. "Yes, Klaus." She said. Leo and Bryce turned to look at Millie, who glared at them, she started muttering something about can't choose your parents and if you don't stop that, I'm going to bite you and let you suffer a little bit before I cure you, under her breath. Nevertheless, she let us take her home and to Vesta and after a long disscussin, we decided to take her in.

* * *

So, what did you guys think, and how do you like Bryce, Leo and Millie so far?


End file.
